Você Me Faz Querer Viver Outra Vez
by Julie Anna T
Summary: A vida de Nico sempre foi um verdadeiro inferno... até que ele conhece Percy em sua terceira semana de faculdade. College AU.


**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson e os Olimpianos, e seus respectivos personagens, não me pertence. Eles são de total autoria do tio Rick Riordan. E eu também não ganho nem uma moedinha para escrever essa fanfiction.**

* * *

**Você Me Faz Querer Viver Outra Vez**

_by Julie Anna T._

* * *

A primeira vez que acontece, Nico está na segunda série; faz bastante tempo, mas ele se lembra bem.

Seu eu de apenas 7 anos andando pelos amplos corredores do colégio, tentando se esgueirar em meio ao mar de alunos mais velhos para chegar são e salvo à cantina. A lancheira com temática de Star Wars segura em suas pequeninas mãos, contendo seu almoço e seu tão amado baralho de Mitomagia.

Nico não vê o brutamontes, uns dois anos mais velhos, se aproximar. Ele não vê que o mesmo brutamontes segura um copo cheio de refrigerante e nem que o dito cujo possui um sorriso perverso no rosto, atípico em crianças de tão pouca idade. Nico só percebe o que está acontecendo quando o refrigerante encharca suas roupas e cabelo, manchando sua camisa verde do Incrível Hulk que ele tanto ama e fazendo arrepios percorrerem seus braços, graças ao líquido gelado.

As pessoas ao seu redor param e olham em sua direção, mas ninguém tenta ajudá-lo. O brutamontes tem uma expressão de satisfação no rosto.

- Perdedor! - ele diz de maneira acusatória.

Depois disso, simplesmente sai, jogando o copo vazio na direção de Nico e passando pelo menino. O _bully_ faz questão de dar um encontrão em Nico e quase o derruba, tamanha é a força do impacto.

Os amigos do menino mais velho riem do que ele acabou de fazer e alguns outros alunos se juntam ao coro de risadas.

E Nico chora.

Chora porque só tem 7 anos e acabaram de fazer algo extremamente mau com ele, em sua concepção. Chora porque está ensopado de refrigerante e sua camisa está arruinada. E chora porque estão rindo dele, apesar dele não achar aquela situação toda nem um pouco engraçada.

É o terceiro dia de aula, Nico de Angelo tem apenas sete anos e acabou de sofrer seu primeiro atentado. Querendo ou não, aquele dia fica marcado na memória do garoto para sempre.

* * *

Quando chega ao ensino médio, as 'brincadeiras' se tornam mais agressivas.

Empurrões contra os armários são frequentes e deixam Nico com os ombros doloridos e roxos durante vários dias. As ameaças são bem comuns e as promessas de surras acontecem vez ou outra. Nico não se deixa intimidar mais por tais ocorrências; ele não tem mais 7 anos.

Ele não é mais aquele garotinho que costumava usar camisas de super-heróis e ele também não carrega mais seu baralho de Mitomagia para todos os cantos. Ele não possui mais a ingenuidade e inocência que tinha quando era uma criança impressionável e necessitada de atenção. A escola e os atentados que sofreu durante todos aqueles anos o endureceram e tornaram-no imune àquele tipo de humilhação sem sentido.

Nico não tem amigos e também não está à procura deles. Pessoas são cruéis demais e estúpidas demais e acomodadas demais para que ele tenha qualquer interesse em deixa-las se aproximar. Costumava ter uma irmã mais velha a quem ele amava mais que tudo, mas não tem mais e é justamente a perda desta irmã que o torna imune a qualquer outro tipo de dor emocional. Ele se fecha. Ele se fecha em seu mundo próprio e constrói muros invisíveis em sua volta para que ninguém possa machucá-lo de verdade.

Os atentados na escola são besteira. Ele os ignora na maior parte das vezes e isso irrita aos que tentam intimida-lo. Surras às vezes acontecem por conta disso, ou quando Nico responde de maneira sarcástica aos insultos pouco inteligentes de seus agressores.

Ele também não demonstra qualquer tipo de incômodo com as surras que leva, porque sabe que esse é o objetivo daqueles que o agridem. Nico só espera até o momento em que eles se cansam e desistem de bater nele, o que não demora muito a acontecer. Não tem graça bater em alguém que não revida ou que sequer demonstra medo.

O ensino médio é um inferno, é o caos, mas Nico o atura. Ele não tem outra opção.

* * *

Quando inicia a faculdade, Nico não espera uma mudança muito grande em sua vida e ela realmente não acontece.

Pessoas são previsíveis demais em seu comportamento para surpreendê-lo e a faculdade nada mais é do que a continuação do Ensino Médio. A única diferença é que na faculdade ninguém dá a mínima sobre o que acontece com ele e não se importam nem um pouco em tentar esconder isso, como se faz no Ensino Médio.

Então ele continua, assim como fez anteriormente.

Já sobreviveu a dez anos de abusos e atentados, sobreviver aos próximos cinco é brincadeira de criança para ele.

* * *

Nico conhece Percy em sua terceira semana na faculdade e não é algo premeditado.

Ele caminha apressadamente pelos corredores, tentando segurar seus livros com uma das mãos, enquanto usa a outra para terminar de comer um donut. Está atrasado para a primeira aula e tem certeza de que seu professor de Anatomia vai reclamar bastante em seus ouvidos por causa disso. E é enquanto pensa em como precisa chegar logo na sala de aula e de como seu dia começou extremamente mal, que Nico dá um encontrão em alguém e seus livros, juntamente com seu donut meio comido e a bolsa de treino da pessoa, vão ao chão num estardalhaço de folhas e papel.

Aquilo é tudo o que Nico não precisa; já está atrasado, com fome e realmente não quer aturar os ataques de algum imbecil desastrado, que provavelmente vai culpá-lo por sua própria estupidez. Ele abaixa-se rapidamente para recolher seus livros e dar o fora logo dali, sem nem se importar em ver quem é que acabou de trombar com ele.

- Me desculpe, eu não vi por onde estava indo.

A desculpa o pega desprevenido e o deixa atordoado por alguns segundos. Nico esquece os livros que está recolhendo e encara o dono da voz. Agachado em frente a Nico, ajudando-o a recolher seu material, está um típico filhinho de papai. Alto, porte atlético, pele bronzeada, cabelos negros e olhos extremamente verde; rosto de traços marcantes, maçãs do rosto proeminentes e um sorriso fácil nos lábios bem delineados. O garoto à sua frente é simplesmente estonteante e Nico fica alguns segundos encarando-o de modo meio abobalhado, sem saber o que dizer.

- Não tem problema - ele murmura alguns segundos depois.

O garoto termina de recolher os livros de Nico e se levanta, ato que o próprio Nico imita, para não acabar fazendo papel de bobo.

- Aqui - o rapaz estende os livros para Nico e ele os aceita sem hesitação - Me desculpe mais uma vez, eu estava realmente distraído e não te vi.

Nico apenas dá de ombros, demonstrando indiferença quanto ao ocorrido. Eles se encaram brevemente, antes do rapaz de olhos verdes ajeitar a mochila nas costas e olhar o relógio em seu pulso.

- Droga, o treinador vai me esfolar - ele diz, franzindo o cenho e catando a alça da bolsa que ainda estava jogada no chão - Sinto muito por ter trombado em você, mas agora eu preciso ir.

O garoto já está indo embora, sem dar a chance de Nico sequer responder.

- A gente se vê por aí! - o garoto diz, virando-se brevemente para acenar na direção de Nico, antes de disparar numa corrida desenfreada pelo campus.

Nico não sabe ainda, mas aquele primeiro encontro com Percy é o início de sua primeira amizade verdadeira.

* * *

Nico está estudando num dos pontos mais afastados da biblioteca quando ele aparece em sua vida novamente.

Falta menos de uma semana para o início das provas e há bastante tempo Nico não sabe o que é uma boa noite de sono. Ele está acabado, os círculos negros em volta de seus olhos estão cada vez mais escuros e Nico mal tem tempo para comer; com a quantidade de matéria que seus professores passaram durante aqueles dois primeiros meses de aula, tempo livre é um luxo que Nico realmente não possui no momento.

Sentado numa das mesas mais escondidas do lugar, o garoto está praticamente envolto por uma muralha de livros texto e não vê quando o garoto de olhos verdes se aproxima. Na verdade, Nico só percebe que não está mais sozinho quando uma sacola de papel pardo surge a menos de quinze centímetros de seu rosto.

Aquele ato nada discreto sua atenção, obviamente, e Nico não sabe o que fazer quando vê o cara em quem trombou a mais de um mês atrás. Ele pisca uma, duas, três vezes, mas nem uma única palavra deixa seus lábios. Sua falta de reação, contudo, não parece incomodar o outro.

- Será que você poderia pegar esta sacola que estou lhe oferecendo? Meu braço está ficando dormente - o garoto diz simplesmente.

Alguns segundos se passam, antes que Nico finalmente faça o que o garoto de olhos verdes lhe pediu. Ela pega a sacola de papel que lhe é estendida e espia seu conteúdo, quando percebe que o outro garoto está esperando que ele o faça. Há um donut dentro da sacola.

- Por que você está me dando um donut?

A pergunta deixa seus lábios automaticamente porque, fala sério, pessoas não saem por aí distribuindo donuts a estranhos sem que tenham um bom motivo.

O garoto dá de ombros e senta-se na cadeira próxima a que Nico está sentado.

- Porque eu estou te devendo um donut - ele diz, recostando-se na cadeira e quando o cenho do mais novo se franze, indicando que ele não faz a mínima ideia do que o outro está falando, completa - Você estava comendo um donut quando esbarrei em você e ele acabou caindo no chão, fiquei te devendo.

- Isso foi há mais de um mês - Nico replica, ainda com a sacola contendo o donut em mãos.

Uma risada divertida deixa os lábios do garoto de olhos verdes.

- Bem, você não é uma pessoa fácil de se achar pelo Campus - ele diz de modo tranquilo - Eu demorei mais de uma semana para sequer descobrir quem você era e só descobri porque apelei para a secretaria. Nenhum dos alunos sabia me responder quem era você quando eu dava sua descrição.

Aquela situação é muito estranha para ele; Nico simplesmente não consegue entender por que uma pessoa se interessaria tanto por ele a ponto de procura-lo pelo Campus.

- Isso tudo por causa de um donut?

Sua pergunta é meio idiota, ele sabe disso, mas não se importa muito. A única coisa que lhe importa no momento é que aquele filhinho de papai está falando com ele e está sendo gentil, duas coisas que Nico aprendeu, durante a escola, que não acontecem sem que haja um motivo sinistro por trás.

- Não gosto de ficar devendo às pessoas - o garoto disse - E além do mais, depois da primeira semana, tentar te encontrar acabou se tornando um desafio e eu adoro desafios.

Nico rola os olhos, sem saber se deve ficar chateado com o que aquele garoto acabou de dizer, ou se deve ficar feliz por alguém estar lhe dirigindo a palavra por livre e espontânea vontade.

- Eu sou Percy, por falar nisso - o garoto diz, estendendo-lhe a mão.

O mais novo hesita, ainda incerto se pode confiar ou não nas boas intenções de Percy.

- Nico - ele diz após algum tempo, finalmente apertando a mão que lhe é estendida.

Percy abre um sorriso estonteante que deixa Nico desconcertado.

- Eu sei quem você é, Nico di Angelo. Como eu disse, passei bastante tempo te procurando pelo Campus.

- Por causa de um donut - Nico diz abruptamente, sem nem pensar.

Ele sabe que suas bochechas estão corando; ele pode sentir o calor em seu rosto e sente raiva de si mesmo por ser tão bobo.

- Por causa de um donut - Percy concorda, sorrindo.

E por algum motivo esquisito, Nico sorri de volta.

* * *

Percy, no fim das contas, não é uma pessoa tão insuportável quanto o resto do mundo - e como Nico imaginou que ele seria.

E depois que as provas passam e Nico pode se dar ao luxo de fazer outra coisa de sua vida além de estudar, os dois garotos começam a passar algum tempo juntos.

Em três semanas de convivência, Nico aprende pelo menos três coisas sobre Percy às quais ele jamais esquecerá:

Percy tem uma estranha fixação por comidas azuis;

Ele tem um sério complexo de herói que constantemente o coloca em confusões.

Ele é o melhor nadador que Nico já viu.

* * *

Eles saem algumas vezes, dividem refeições, conversam, trocam histórias sobre suas vidas e falam sobre seus planos para o futuro.

Nico tem certeza de que em algum momento Percy se cansará dele e sumirá da vida do mais novo para sempre. Enquanto isso não acontece, contudo, Nico permite-se aproveitar aquela inusitada amizade. Porque, sinceramente, é bom ter alguém com quem compartilhar algumas coisas depois de anos apenas sobrevivendo sozinho. É quase como se Nico estivesse vivendo outra vez.

* * *

O tempo vai passando. Os dias se tornam semanas e, logo, o semestre chega ao fim. O novo semestre começa; o mesmo caos de sempre, a mesma confusão e desespero para dar conta de todos os trabalhos e provas. Os atentados que sofre diminuem, apesar de jamais se extinguirem, mas são tão raros que nem o incomodam mais.

E Percy continua a fazer parte da vida de Nico.

Contrariando todas as certezas do mais novo, Percy continua por perto e a amizade deles se torna mais forte a cada dia. Para ser sincero, Percy ocupa grande parte da vida de Nico e por consequência Nico agora tem uma vida social de verdade e, surpreendentemente, um punhado de amigos também.

Através de Percy, Nico faz amizades as quais ele realmente não estava buscando, mas que ele definitivamente se sente afortunado por ter feito.

Em Annabeth, Nico encontra alguém com quem discutir artes e literatura e os interesses que a maioria das pessoas considera chatos demais, mas que os dois acham simplesmente fascinantes.

Em Jason ele encontra alguém merecedor de sua confiança e que sempre se mostra disposto a ajudar, sempre está disposto a apoiá-lo em suas decisões.

E em Hazel... quando está com Hazel, Nico se sente em paz, se sente em casa. É quase como se ele estivesse uma irmã outra vez.

* * *

Nico percebe que seus sentimentos por Percy estão mudando, no terceiro semestre de faculdade.

É um dia como outro qualquer. Nico está estudando na biblioteca, como sempre faz às tardes de quartas-feiras quando Percy aparece, trazendo consigo uma sacola de papel pardo contendo um donut. Aquele se tornou o ritual deles, com o passar do tempo. Percy sabe que Nico sempre se esquece de comer quando está estudando, por isso sempre traz alguma coisa para o amigo quando sai de sua última aula da quarta-feira; Biogeography.

Não há nada de especial naquele dia; nenhuma ocorrência estranha, nenhuma mudança na rotina e nem mesmo um imprevisto, mas de algum jeito tudo está diferente. Ele não sabe dizer se a mudança é nele mesmo, ou se é em Percy, Nico só sabe que aquela tarde de quarta-feira aparentemente comum já não é mais tão comum assim.

E quando Percy aparece na biblioteca, do mesmo jeito que já fizera inúmeras outras vezes, o coração de Nico acelera de um jeito que nunca acelerara antes. O mero fato de Percy estar ali, de repente, é o suficiente para melhorar o dia extremamente estressante que Nico tivera até aquele momento.

- Qualquer dia desses seu cérebro derrete de tanto estudar - Percy diz, sorrindo daquele jeito fácil que só ele consegue.

O sorriso deixa Nico nervoso e seu coração bate mais rápido ainda. É uma reação estúpida e sem qualquer sentido, mas Nico leva alguns segundos até conseguir se controlar.

- E você não morreria se estudasse um pouco mais - ele rebate, num tom que ele espera ser amigável.

- Ponto para você.

Percy passa a sacola com o donut para o amigo, que aceita sem hesitação, e tudo volta ao normal. O coração de Nico bate no ritmo em que sempre bateu e ele não se sente mais nervoso.

Tudo é fácil outra vez e Nico se convence de que aquele episódio é algo de uma vez só.

* * *

O problema é que aquele episódio é apenas o primeiro de uma série interminável de episódios, Nico logo descobre.

Seu estômago desenvolve a mania de se contorcer quando Percy está por perto, do mesmo jeito que seus joelhos teimam em ficar fracos quando o mais velho sorri. Em alguns momentos Nico precisa se esforçar muito para não corar e aquilo é extremamente irritante!

Mas Nico ignora - ou pelo menos tenta ignorar - todos aqueles sinais. Ele se recusa a acreditar que o que sente por Percy seja mais do que amizade, porque Nico realmente não precisa de mais aquela complicação em sua vida. Ele já tem problemas suficientes em casa - com seu pai ausente e madrasta intragável - e na faculdade.

Por isso ele decide que aqueles sentimentos esquisitos que está desenvolvendo por Percy não vão atrapalhar uma das poucas amizades verdadeiras que tem.

Até porque, a mera ideia de assustar Percy com aquela história e eles acabarem se afastando quebra o coração de Nico.

* * *

- Quando vai admitir para Percy que você gosta dele?

Quando aquela pergunta deixa os lábios de Annabeth, Nico quase morre sufocado com o pedaço de frango que estava comendo. Seus olhos se enchem de lágrimas, à medida que ele tenta com muito sacrifício respirar.

- De onde você tirou esse absurdo? - ele pergunta, com o rosto vermelho igual um tomate e com a voz rouca.

Annabeth não parece nem um pouco surpresa por aquela reação, mas também não demonstra estar se divertindo. Ela fala daquele jeito que lhe é tão típico; como alguém que está apenas comentando um fato indiscutível e pelo qual ela tem um interesse meramente científico.

- Dos olhares lânguidos e do fato de você ficar incrivelmente desastrado quando está perto de Percy - ela comenta, comendo um pouco da salada à sua frente sem muito interesse - Me desculpe Nico, mas se você está tentando esconder, não está sendo muito bem-sucedido.

Ele engole em seco, sem saber o que responder. O que pode responder naquela situação? Ele próprio não entende suas atitudes e sentimentos, como poderia explicar a Annabeth?

- Tudo é confuso demais, Annabeth - ele diz por fim, fazendo a amiga sorrir.

- Você não está negando.

O corar em sua bochechas se intensifica, mas Nico não se acovarda.

- Não, não estou.

Annabeth não tenta convencê-lo a abrir seu coração para Percy. Ela não insiste em saber detalhes sobre o que o amigo está sentindo e nem o pressiona a tomar uma decisão para a qual ele ainda não está preparado; Annabeth é inteligente e discreta demais para fazer tais coisas.

Ela apenas assente e continua comendo seu almoço em silêncio, enquanto Nico pensa na breve conversa que os dois acabaram de ter.

Acaba de admitir, mesmo que de um jeito bem peculiar, que gosta de Percy e, apesar de tudo, se sente um pouco mais leve por compartilhar aquela informação com alguém.

Aquele é o primeiro passo para sua aceitação, e o primeiro passo para sua felicidade.

* * *

Ele toma a decisão durante o quarto semestre de faculdade.

É o último semestre de Percy e, apesar do mais velho viver reafirmando que eles não perderão o contato depois que ele se formar, Nico tem a terrível sensação de que seu tempo está se esgotando. Por isso, quando ele e Percy estão sozinhos no café próximo ao dormitório deles no campus, Nico decide tentar.

O medo de estragar tudo se faz presente, assim como o nervosismo e a ansiedade de quem está prestes a fazer a maior burrada de sua vida. Mas ele continua.

Ele continua e se força a falar naquele momento, porque sabe que se não tentar naquele momento, talvez não tenha mais coragem.

- Nico?

A voz de Percy o tira de seus devaneios e ele volta a prestar atenção no que o amigo estivera falando. Por quanto tempo ignorara Percy?

- Você viajou - Percy diz, franzindo o cenho.

- Desculpe.

Percy dá de ombros. Já está acostumado àquele tipo de reação, porque frequentemente Nico se perde nos próprios pensamentos; principalmente quando as provas estão se aproximando.

- Você sabe que os exames só começam no final do mês que vem, não sabe? - Percy pergunta, levando o copo de chocolate quente à boca e tomando um gole.

- Não estou preocupado com os exames - Nico responde, analisando seu copo de café com mais interesse do que poderia ser considerado normal - Pelo menos não por enquanto.

Inclinando o corpo para a frente, Percy encara o amigo mais atentamente. Ele não é uma pessoa muito observadora, Nico sabe disso, mas Percy já o conhece a tempo o suficiente para saber distinguir, pelo menos um pouquinho, os humores do amigo.

- Qual o problema então? - ele pergunta - Estão te tratando mal outra vez? Porque se for isso, só me diga quem é que eu e Jason damos um jeito nele rapidinho.

Nico sorri um pouco, diante da demonstração de zelo do amigo. Desde que ele e Percy se tornaram amigos, os atentados que vinha sofrendo praticamente cessaram. Às vezes algum idiota ainda tenta tirar sarro ou fazer alguma coisa rude contra Nico (porque ele é de fato um alvo fácil; magro, aparentemente frágil e nem de longe tão alto quanto os outros rapazes de sua idade), mas Percy e Jason sempre dão um jeito de ensinar aos _bullies_ que qualquer um que mexer com Nico di Angelo deverá prestar contas com eles dois e aquilo é o suficiente para fazer até mesmo o mais idiota de todos os idiotas pensar pelo menos duas vezes antes de tentar algo.

- Não, não estão me tratando mal - Nico responde pensativamente - Não fizeram nada contra mim desde o semestre passado.

- Ótimo! E que continue assim.

Ele deveria se sentir humilhado por depender da proteção de outros, mas Nico realmente nãos e sente assim. Saber que Percy se preocupa com ele, mesmo que numa maneira amigável, aquece o coração de Nico. Nunca teve ninguém para o proteger desde criança; sua mãe morreu cedo demais, sua irmã morreu cedo demais, seu pai pouco se importa com ele e a sua madrasta simplesmente o detesta. Agora, contudo, ele tem pessoas que gostam dele e se importam de verdade com ele e aquela sensação é extremamente reconfortante.

Nico toma um gole de seu café e faz uma careta ao perceber que este já esfriou.

- Eu preciso te dizer uma coisa, Percy - ele começa, meio hesitante e completamente temeroso.

O garoto pausa, mas Percy não diz nada e é visível que ele está dando um tempo para Nico falar. Isso é bom, ou ruim? Nico realmente não sabe, mas já que a oportunidade lhe é dada, ele aproveita, mesmo que não saiba ainda exatamente como vai falar aquilo para Percy.

- Antes que eu fale, me prometa que não vai me odiar ou fugir de mim.

- Por que eu fugiria de você? - Percy diz e a confusão está estampada em seu rosto.

- Só me prometa.

A voz de Nico sai baixa e quase como uma súplica. Ele se odeia por isso.

- Eu prometo que não vou fugir de você ou te odiar - Percy diz solenemente - Agora por favor, fale logo, porque agora você está me assustando.

O único problema é que Nico não sabe como continuar. Para ser sincero consigo mesmo, a vontade que sente é a de levantar e sair correndo dali. Talvez ele ainda tenha tempo de inventar uma desculpa qualquer.

Nico pode sentir o suor se acumulando em suas mãos, apesar de estarem em pleno novembro e o tempo estar bastante frio. Calma é algo que ele realmente não sente no momento e tudo o que ele precisa para continuar, porque não, ele não vai conseguir arrumar uma desculpa para escapar daquela conversa agora que já começou. Percy não vai deixá-lo se sair daquela sem uma explicação. Seus pés batem de maneira ritmada no chão, por baixo da mesa.

- Eu gosto de você, Percy - ele despeja de uma vez só e sem parar para pensar demais no assunto.

Os olhos extremamente verdes e cheios de vida de Percy encaram Nico com certa curiosidade por alguns momentos. O vinco em sua testa se suaviza aos poucos e logo, o sorriso fácil do mais velho está outra vez presente em seu rosto, e Nico não sabe dizer se aquilo lhe conforta ou se aquilo lhe deprime. Para Percy estar sorrindo, ele definitivamente não pegou o real sentido da confissão de Nico.

- Eu também gosto de você, Nico - ele diz de forma leve e sem preocupações.

E naquele momento Nico tem certeza de que Percy não entendeu o real sentido de sua confissão. O pensamento lhe trás lágrimas aos olhos e intensifica a vontade de sair correndo dali, mas Nico persiste até o fim.

- Você não me entendeu - ele diz, desistindo completamente de tentar se distrair com seu copo de café frio e encarando Percy propriamente pela primeira vez. O nó em sua garganta é um incomodo, mas ele usa seus últimos resquícios de coragem para terminar o que começou - Eu gosto de você, Percy. Não apenas de uma forma amigável, mas também do gostar tipo estar apaixonado.

Ele desvia o olhar após alguns segundos e olha pela janela do local, sem qualquer vontade de ver o momento em que Percy finalmente compreender o que ele está falando. Sem qualquer vontade de ver o momento em que o nojo tomar conta do rosto do amigo quando ele perceber o que Nico acabou de confessar.

- Nico.

Nico fecha os olhos, tentando controlar a respiração descompassada e o coração que bate loucamente em seu peito; ele sente o sangue pulsando em seus ouvidos e olhar de Percy em sua direção, mas não quer olha-lo; simplesmente não quer! Suas mãos estão firmemente fechadas em seu colo., enquanto ele tenta retomar o controle de suas emoções; algo que ele sempre fez com facilidade, mas que agora parece ser a tarefa mais difícil do mundo.

- Nico.

Os olhares dos dois se encontram finalmente.

Não há qualquer traço de repulsa presente no rosto de Percy, ou choque, ou revolta. Tudo o que Nico encontra quando encara o rapaz mais velho é uma calma enorme e desconcertante. A calma de Percy lembra a Nico do mar após uma tempestade; a prenuncia de que tudo ficará bem.

- Eu entendi o que você quis dizer - Percy fala com tranquilidade - Eu também gosto de você, Nico.

E quando Percy acha as mãos de Nico por debaixo da mesa e entrelaça seus dedos, Nico tem certeza de que seu coração parará a qualquer momento.

* * *

Nem mesmo em seus sonhos mais otimistas, Nico achava que poderia ser tão feliz quanto o é agora. Ele tem amigos os quais ele jamais trocaria - mesmo que sejam apenas alguns -, é um dos melhores alunos de sua classe e muito provavelmente se formará com ótimas notas e tem um namorado atencioso e presente que o apoia.

Carinho, afeto e atenção são coisas que Nico até pouco mais de um ano e meio atrás desconhecia, mas que agora lhe vem tão fácil e são parte fundamental da vida do garoto.

Ele agora tem ótimas razões para viver de modo pleno e para tentar superar toda a merda pela qual ele passou desde a infância. Ele agora quer viver de verdade, ele não quer mais apenas sobreviver.

* * *

Quando o período de provas chega, Nico já está estressado de tanto estudar. Os professores entulham os alunos com matérias e trabalhos e Nico tem que se desdobrar para dar conta de tudo. Percy está numa situação ainda pior, já que se formará ao fim do semestre e, graças a isso, os dois raramente se veem durante mais de uma semana.

É segunda-feira de manhã e Nico mal consegue manter seus olhos abertos. O copo de café está seguro em suas mãos, enquanto ele faz o caminho até a sala de aula.

Nico não vê os dois idiotas se aproximando dele sorrateiramente pelo canto do corredor. Ele está distraído demais tentando lembrar toda a matéria que estudara durante a noite passada para notar dois idiotas caminhando pelo corredor.

Ele só percebe o que está acontecendo quando um dos caras bate na mão que ele usa para segurar seu copo de café e o líquido morno já está manchando sua camisa. A situação lembra Nico do primeira atentado que sofreu na vida, quando tinha apenas sete anos e a lembrança lhe enfurece.

- Merda! - ele xinga, olhando o estrago em sua camisa.

A mancha de café é enorme e Nico agradece mentalmente pelo fato do café não estar muito quente, ou ele certamente teria uma queimadura enorme agora.

- Geek! - um dos idiotas fala, como se aquele fosse o maior insulto de todos os tempos.

- Perdedor! - o outro reforça, rindo como o idiota que é.

Nico trinca os dentes de raiva e joga o copo de café no chão bruscamente, mas ele não tem tempo de fazer mais nada. Um vulto rápido passa por Nico como um furacão e ataca o primeiro dos agressores, lhe socando o rosto com tanta força que o derruba no chão. O mais novo não demora a reconhecer a forma atlética e alta de Percy, quando este se prostra na frente do namorado, fazendo uma verdadeira muralha humana entre Nico e os seus agressores.

- Nunca mais façam isso! - Percy diz de maneira cortante.

O cara que levou o soco de Percy limpa o sangue no canto de sua boca, enquanto seu amigo o ajuda a levantar-se. Percy se vira para encarar o namorado, que tem uma expressão surpresa no rosto.

- Tudo bem com você? - pergunta.

Nico assente e abre a boca para falar algo, mas por cima do ombro de Percy ele vê o idiota que Percy agredira se levantar e partir na direção deles com o amigo.

- Percy, cuidado! - ele diz, tarde de mais.

Os dois brutamontes atacam Percy ao mesmo tempo, antes mesmo que este tenha tempo de fazer alguma coisa. O verdadeiro caos é espalhado pelo corredor, enquanto a briga se intensifica e o som de socos e pontapés sendo desferidos enchem o lugar.

E largando sua mochila no chão, Nico trata de tentar ajudar o namorado, antes que aqueles dois idiotas acabem superando Percy pelo número.

* * *

Um gemido de dor escapa dos lábios de Percy, quando Nico encosta o algodão com antisséptico no corte aberto em sua sobrancelha. Ter ganho a briga não significa que Percy saiu ileso desta e, agora, Nico cuida dos ferimentos do namorado, para que estes não infeccionem.

- Você é um idiota - o mais novo diz, encostando outra vez o algodão no machucado, desta vez com mais cuidado.

- Eu sei - Percy concorda e sorri. Apesar de estar com um olho preto e inchado, o lábio partido e um corte considerável na sobrancelha, Percy sorri e Nico não consegue evitar sorrir de volta - Mas eu sou o seu idiota.

Nico sacode a cabeça negativamente, nem um pouco impressionado com aquele tipo de resposta vinda de Percy, mas o sorriso não deixa seus lábios em nenhum momento.

Ele termina de limpar o ferimento do namorado, depois descarta o pedaço de algodão usado.

- Não quero que fique se metendo em confusões sem necessidade - Nico diz, agora mais seriamente - Eu estudo Psicologia, Percy, não enfermagem. Não quero ficar te remendando.

Percy segurou os pulsos de Nico delicadamente, impedindo-o de continuar a tarefa de cuidar dos ferimentos em seu rosto, e puxou-o para perto, praticamente forçando-o a sentar-se em seu colo. Nico não reclama.

Estavam sozinhos no dormitório de Nico, já que àquela hora todos no campus estavam em aula, e não havia ninguém lá para incomodá-los.

- Não me meti em confusão sem necessidade, estava defendendo você - ele argumenta.

Os olhos de Percy são hipnotizantes, principalmente quando estão tão perto, e Nico tem que se concentrar bastante para não ficar apenas encarando-os feito um bobo. Seus dedos pálidos traçam o contorno das maçãs do rosto do namorado com delicadeza. É impressionante como Percy consegue continuar extremamente atraente, mesmo cheio de hematomas e alguns ferimentos.

- Eu sei que você queria me defender, mas não gosto de te ver assim. Você precisa pensar um pouco mais antes de agir, Percy, não pode agir por impulso sempre.

Percy suspira.

- Okay, Nico - ele concorda - Vou tentar não agir sempre por impulso, mas aqueles dois mereceram apanhar e eu não me arrependo.

- Meu herói - Nico diz, em parte provocando e em parte sendo sincero.

Ele envolve o pescoço de Percy com os braços e aproxima os rostos deles. Percy acaba com o espaço existente entre eles e beija Nico com vontade, apesar do lábio partido arder um pouco. Nico permite-se aproveitar o beijo por alguns momentos, mas logo o quebra, temendo machucar Percy ainda mais. Mas quando o garoto tenta se levantar, Percy puxa-o de volta para seu colo.

- Nico, beijos fazem parte do tratamento - Percy diz com uma seriedade que Nico sabe muito bem ser fingida - Ajudam a sarar os machucados mais rápidos.

O mais novo ri, rolando os olhos, mas permanece sentado no colo de Percy e não tenta se levantar outra vez.

- É claro que fazem. Me desculpe por ignorar esse detalhe tão importante.

- Está perdoado.

E sem perder mais um instante, Percy beija-o novamente.

* * *

Nico di Angelo tem vinte e três anos quando termina a faculdade de Psicologia e ele não volta para a casa de seu pai quando isso acontece. Em vez disso, ele e Percy passam a morar juntos num pequeno apartamento próximo ao centro de Nova York.

A vida é difícil, é corrida e ele tem que se esforçar bastante para conseguir conquistar seus primeiros pacientes, mas Nico não trocaria a vida que tem por nada no mundo. Ele e Percy tem um relacionamento estável e sólido, amigos com quem compartilhar os momentos bons e também os difíceis e, acima de tudo, estão dispostos a construir aquela vida juntos.

E ao analisar todas as mudanças ocorridas em sua vida até aquele momento, Nico percebe que a pior parte ficou para trás e à sua frente está a promessa de felicidade e uma vida tranquila ao lado da pessoa que ele ama.

Não, ele não trocaria aquilo por nada.

**FIM**

* * *

**Nota da Autora**

Como explicar o quanto eu amo essa história? Acho que realmente não consigo.

Ela é muito importante para mim e, sinceramente, acho que é a que eu mais gosto dentre todas as minhas histórias deste ship.

Enfim, espero que tenham gostado. Não se esqueçam de deixar aquela palavrinha linda da incentivo, que sempre faz essa autora aqui feliz.

Até a próxima.

**_Julie Anna T._**


End file.
